basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Wells Fargo Arena (Des Moines)
Not to be confused with the Wells Fargo Arena (Arizona), and Wells Fargo Center (Philadelphia) '' | built = 2002-2005 | opened = July 12, 2005 | renovated = | expanded = | closed = | demolished = | owner = Polk County | operator = Global Spectrum | surface = Multi-surface | construction_cost = $117 million ($ }} in dollars ) | architect = HOK Sport Renaissance Design Group Brooks Borg Skiles | structural engineer = Thornton Tomasetti | services engineer = FSC, Inc. | general_contractor = Weitz/Turner | former_names = | tenants = Iowa Stars/Chops (AHL) (2005–2009) Iowa Energy ( NBA D-League) (2007–present) Iowa Barnstormers (IFL) (2008–present) Iowa Wild (AHL) (2013–present) | seating_capacity = 16,980 (center stage concerts) 16,285 (end stage concerts) 16,110 (basketball) 15,181 (hockey) | dimensions = }} '''Wells Fargo Arena' is a 16,980-seat multi-purpose arena in Des Moines, Iowa. Part of the Iowa Events Center, the arena opened on July 12, 2005, at a cost of $117 million. Named for title sponsor Wells Fargo & Company, the arena replaced the aging Veteran's Memorial Auditorium as the Des Moines area's primary venue for sporting events and concerts. The first event held at the arena was Tony Hawk's Boom-Boom Huck Jam, on July 14, while its first concert, Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers, with The Black Crowes, was held on July 18. Wells Fargo Arena seats 15,181 for hockey games, 16,110 for basketball games, and as many as 16,980 for concerts. It also features the Principal River's Edge Restaurant, which provides views of the Des Moines River and the Iowa State Capitol. The restaurant opened on October 6, 2005, coinciding with the Iowa Stars' inaugural home game. The Arena is also connected to the rest of the Iowa Events Center as well as Downtown Des Moines through the city's extensive Skywalk system, providing easy access. Usage Wells Fargo Arena is home to the Iowa Energy of the NBA Development League, the Iowa Barnstormers of the Indoor Football League and the Iowa Wild of the American Hockey League. From 2005 until 2009, Wells Fargo Arena served as the home of the American Hockey League's Iowa Chops. The arena is notable for hosting the inaugural game of the reincarnation of the Arena Football League on April 2, 2010, between the Barnstormers and Chicago Rush, televised nationally by NFL Network. It was the host for the First and Second Round games for the 2008 NCAA Women's Division I Basketball Tournament and served as a regional site 2012 tournament. In 2013, it hosted the NCAA Wrestling Team Championship. It has hosted the state high school wresting and basketball tournaments since 2006 and the Big Four Classic, a doubleheader featuring the state's four men's Division I teams, since 2012. The arena hosted the 2011 NBA D-League Finals, which saw the Iowa Energy win their first title on their home court. In 2016, the arena will host eight teams for second- and third-round games of the Men’s NCAA Basketball Tournament. Tenants Current tenants *Iowa Energy of the NBA D-League, affiliate of the NBA's Memphis Grizzlies *Iowa Wild of the AHL, affiliate of the NHL's Minnesota Wild *Iowa Barnstormers of the IFL Former Tenants *Iowa Stars of the AHL; the team operated from 2005 to 2008 as the Iowa Stars (affiliate of the NHL's Dallas Stars) and from 2008 to 2009 as the Iowa Chops (Affiliate of the NHL's Anaheim Ducks). References External links *Wells Fargo Arena information }} Category:Arenas Category:NBA Development League arenas Category:Indoor arenas in the United States Category:Basketball venues in Iowa Category:Iowa Energy